Kilam Lee Richards
Present Day Kilam currently holds the position of Chief of Staff with the rank of Rear Admiral. He has many degrees in ship engineering and quantum physics. His current flagship is the USS Freedom Fighter, a specialized warship that Kilam made all of the specifications for. Academy Days Kilam's academy days were something beholden. Due to his excellence in school he was allowed to join the academy 2 years before most students. In his first two years of schooling he was authorized to go into the Elite Engineering Corps. Kilam was breaking records across the board. Two years after that he graduated at the top of his class and was given a position on an experimental starship the USS Odin. Career Duties First Posting Aboard the Odin Kilam flourished. He was given several awards during his two month posting on the ship. After just six months on the ship he was given the position of Assistant Chief Engineer. As the Odin was a ship that was used to test out some of the non-Juno R&D tools, it was always doing something and there was always the chance that something might go wrong with it. Utopia Planetia Yards Two years after being assigned to the USS Odin Kilam was reassigned to the UPY and given the position of the Assistant Chief Builder. A year after that he managed to keep a warp core that was going critical from exploding and he was given his own team and the position of Chief Builder. Engine Efficiency Squad After being one of the most productive teams at the spacedock Kilam and his team were transferred to the Engine Efficiency Squad. What the EES does is go from starship to starship in order to find anyway of improving the warp and impulse drives. Earth Spacedock After just a year with the EES Kilam was then transferred to Earth Spacedock to replace the Chief Engineer that was retiring. It was a high honor for Kilam to be chosen to go Earth Spacedock as it was the place where all of his classmates had wanted to go. Deep Space Nine After being in the Sol system for three years Kilam was transferred to Deep Space Nine to once again replace the retiring Chief Engineer. Utopia Planetia Yards x2 After another three years Kilam was transferred back to Utopia Planetia Yards to become a Starship Designer. This was the position that Kilam had been vying for for most of his career. This allowed Kilam to finally put his plans into action and hope to gain the sight of Juno Fleet. Juno Fleet After five long years of waiting Kilam was finally accepted into the ranks of Juno Fleet. After the change of the command structure many of the previously occupied positions in Juno were open. The only one that Kilam had wanted was the position of Director of Research and Development, a position that was previously taken by Admiral Alexander DeScott. After the Undine attack on Anchorage Prime, Juno Fleet was once again in upheaval. With Admiral Alexander DeScott dead there became a power vacuum. Rear Admiral Jules Neral, who was the Chief of Staff, became promoted to the new Commander in Chief and was promoted to a full Admiral. Vice Admiral Michael Neniphim, who was previously the Deputy Commander in Chief, was certified insane so he was removed from service. With Kilam now being one of the highest members of Juno Fleet he was promoted to Chief of Staff and given the rank of Rear Admiral. USS Freedom Fighter Shortly after Kilam became the DRaD of Juno Fleet he commissioned the construction of a massive ship. One that would use only experimental technologies in its creation. The construction was highly classified, only the Admiralty in Juno Fleet was allowed access to it. One of the more most controversial technologies on the FF was the form of propulsion that it used. Kilam dubbed its drive the Omicron Structured Inertia Rear Ignition System or OSIRIS drive. The drive core utilizes Omicron Particles as an ignition source in order to jump itself up to fifty lightyears away. Another of the controversial technologies on the FF is that of the way that it is designed. The shielding on the FF is equal to that of a Venture class scout ship. However, very similar to the USS Voyager's ablative hull armor, the FF has an armor that is nearly impenetrable. This armor only takes but a moment to activate. The reason behind this is because the FF was designed so that the front of the ship is at a very sharp point. The hull is triple reinforced and there are no windows on the Freedom Fighter. As a last case scenario the Freedom Fighter has the capability of engaging maximum thrust and physically crashing into an enemy ship in order to penetrate its hull and physically rip the ship in half. Once the Freedom Fighter has started crashing into the enemy ship it can fire off over fifty different weapons platforms to increase the damage dealt significantly.